Protection
by AlexDeGhost
Summary: This acually isn't about people being torn to shreds like the others. This acually introduces a character of me in the story. It's probably gonna be short. 2 chapters. But I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Nyu, Kouta and Nana were in the back of a car, being driven by AlexDeGhost.

"NYU!" Nyu of course said.

"Are we there yet Alex?" Kouta asked.

"Almost any minute now...any minute" Alex didn't mention that his job was 90 miles away. About 20 minutes later they finally arrived.

"Nyu wake up" Alex said getting out of the car.

"Nyu?"

"So everyone since were cathing up, This is my buisness. This is where i make my weapons and stuff like that ect. ect." All of the sudden Alex's brother Dan appeared.

"Alex Alex i need to tell you something!" Dan said.

"Woah, woah, woah Dan calm down. Can't you see im cathcing up with old friends." Alex turned to the others.

"Guys please wait while i talk to my brother for a minute." as they entered Alex asked,

"So what's the problem"

"These soldiers are comming this way! I heard they were tracking that girl with the horns of her head" Dan exclamed.

"Wait, Nyu or Nana."

"The one with the long hair!"

"Alright, alright ill get them to safety. Jeez."

"Hurry they'll be here any second!" Alex walked back to his friends.

"Okay guys I need to show you around the place. Please follow me" Alex said. Alex leaded them into a large freezer, which didn't look like a freezer at all. He opened the door.

"Kouta, Nana, Nyu please guys if you will..."

"NYUUU" nyu exclamed excited. as They entered they realised it was a bit cold in there.

"Uhhh, Alex? What is this room?" Kouta asked. Alex quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Alex? ALEX?!" Kouta and Nana screamed.

"Nyu?" Nyu said scared.

"Perfect" Alex said to Dan

"O.k Alex I see them! should we get our guns?"

"Yes, Dan"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Dan gave Alex's AK-47a nd Dan got his M4. They went up 2 floors near windows and got to cover.

"If I new more killers were gonna be here...probably would have cleaned up the others off the wall."

The solders arrived with their guns. As they were about to kick down the gate door Alex opened fired on them.

"Get of MY property Newbs!" each bullet shot off the 1 half of their body or a little less. The group of them were killed but 3 more van loads of soldiers arrived.

"Dan! are you gonna sit there are start shooting!"

"AH! Sorry!" The soldiers were shooting, but Alex and Dan returned the favor.

"Shit! Alex they're getting throug the gates on the back side!"

"I got them! Yes, perfect time to use my new weapon!" Alex grabbed a granade launcher. When Alex arrived on the back side of the building, 90 soldiers opened fired.

"Eat this you trespassing dead people" Alex explamed. He shot a granade at 1 of their cars and it exploded (no shit). The explosion was about the side of 18 granades though.

For about 10 minutes bullets were fired.

"Alex. Are your friends alright!"

"Yeah the temperature is only 37 in there so they might catch a cold."

**Back in the freezer, 10 minutes ago...**

"Im using my Vectors to bust out of here" Nana said.

"Nana wait i here gun fire. Mabey we should stay in here until it stops to kepp Nyu safe." Kouta said.

"Who knows how long that will take" Nana exclamed.

"N-N-Nyu" Nyu shivered.

"It's alright Nyu we'll get out soon" Kouta calming Nyu down.

**Back where Alex is in present time...**

The soldiers were screaming, "Retreat! Retreat!" and the soldiers ran away as fast as they could.

Hey where you going girls!" Alex looked at the soldiers dead bodies "You forgot you 250 friends!...what ever lets let my friends out." Alex said going down to the freezer.

**5 minutes later...**

"Nyu Nyu Nyu" Nyu said happily drinking hot chocolate.

"So Alex what happened here?" Kouta said.

"Some soldiers arrived and i killed them because they were mean."

"...Okay then" Kouta said also drinking hot chocolate. After Alex showed them the place headed back for the car.

"Dan! you better still be working when I get back" Alex exclamed.

"I will! I will"! Dan said running inside. Before he got in he noticed the lots of dead men on the floor.

"I should clean this up" Alex stepped on one "Opps sorry...oh what you don't care?" Alex and the others headed back home. Since Alex lived with them now their lives aren't gonna be the same anymore.

_I probably am gonna make more parodies with Alex is it, if you liked it._

_And BTW Alex's life has many crossovers from other videogames._


End file.
